


Wanna Know a secret?

by HirokiAngel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Death, Panic Attack, Rape, noncon, really shitty mindspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27237106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HirokiAngel/pseuds/HirokiAngel
Summary: Lance was tired of Keith messing with him on a very painful day, so he decides,"fuck it. Let them see my trauma."
Relationships: Hunk & Lance (Voltron), Lance/his shitty father, lance/random men
Kudos: 17





	Wanna Know a secret?

Lance groaned; phantom pain was a bitch.  
“Lance. You’re late.” Keith spat out.   
“Keith. Shut up, I’m not in the mood for you to piss me off.” Lance stated monotone. Keith and Shiro looked disgruntled, and Hunk sucked in a breath, “Keith, Shiro, everyone, back off of Leandro.”  
Keith whispered, “Who?” Hunk turned to Lance, “Leandro, what did I tell you about your Bad days? To stay in bed! I told you I’d explain to the team or Iverson! It may not have worked with him, but Shiro and Keith are more Empathetic to you! Now bed!” Lance tried to protest, but Hunk glared, and Lance just turned around and limped over to his room.  
“Is Lance ok?” Shiro asked and Hunk sighed, “Physically? He’s healed, but mentally, he has his days.”   
Lance came out about 2 days later feeling better, and no limp. “Good, now that everyone’s ready, lets finally have a team meeting.” Lance glared, and they went to the room.  
About 20 minutes later Keith yelled at lance, “ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?!” Lance glared and tried getting up but grunted in pain and Hunk quickly scooped him up and tried to take Lance away, but Lance made Hunk set him down. Lance got up in Keith’s face as he’d heard Keith mumbling about fake pain.  
“Have you ever been prostitutionalized?” Keith looked confused, “W-What?” Lance rolled his eyes, “Have you ever been prostitutionalized, you know, had your body sold without your permission?” Keith’s face drained of blood, “L-lance wh-what are y-you talking a-about?” Lance sighed and limped out of the room again muttering, “I need a smoke.”   
Hunk glared at Keith, as Keith looked at the ground in horror. “Nice Keith, you probably sent him into relapse, damnit.” Hunk took off and Shiro and Pidge asked Keith what was making him look so horrified.   
“What did that mean Keith?” Pidge asked, “Lance whispered the last sentence before he talked about the cigarettes.” Keith said, “He-he said h-he h-had h-his b-body s-old s-sexual-ly.” His voice shook and his body trembled.  
Shiro’s blood froze, and Pidge whimpered, “W-what?” Lance let the three think about that for about a week before he yelled out, “Alright! Time for y’all to look in my Mind-Hole! Y’all have been wondering about what I meant, so here’s what I was talking about!” Lance was acting sarcastically happy, and Hunk sighed, knowing he couldn’t talk Lance out of this, he’d been trying, that’s why it took a week. They all got the headsets on and went into Lance’s mind.  
Lance was 5 and crying over a casket, and the sign next to it said, ‘Maria McClain-Sanchez.’ They could hear little Lance crying, “Mami, M-Mami!!” They team realized that the lady was Lance’s mother.   
A mean looking man grabbed Lance’s wrist and pulled him away from the casket. And gruffly said,   
“Stop crying you idiot child, do you want people to think I’m kidnapping you?” Lance shook his head and replied, “Sorry Daddy.” The man- now known as Lance’s father- tsked and they got in the car and drove back to the small beach house at Veradero Beach. When the door got shut Lance’s father slammed his fist into Lance’s cheek. “Stupid idiot child! You’re the reason Maria died! Because you needed food and water and SHELTER!” Lance started crying again, and the man started screaming at Lance to shut up and started shaking his shoulders, trying to get Lance to keep quiet. “Leandro! Shut up or I won’t let you see Veronica or Rachel!” Lance froze and apologized to him. “stupid freak demon.” Lance looked to the ground and then his father yelled, “LOOK AT ME YOU DEVIL!” Lance’s head shot up and they saw he had one honey-brown eye and another that was an icy-deep ocean blue color. “You, YOU NEVER LOOK AT ME WITH HER EYE!” Lance quickly closed his right eye, the honey colored one, and they saw two years of abuse, then when he was seven, a man opened the door and the two adults started talking.  
“This is the boy?”  
“Yes.”  
“He’s quite lovely, nice color, and that eye is gorgeous. Quite small though, am I the first?”   
Lance’s father nodded, “Can you also do the branding too?”  
Lance was trembling, “Daddy, what do you mean?” The man made a noise that sounded like a moan. “He still calls you ‘Daddy’?” Lance’s Father nodded, “Yep, I heard some like it, so I thought, why not start this now, before the habit breaks.” The man moaned again, “Damn Marco, you got a nice kid, turn around kid?” Lance looked to his father, who nodded, and lance turned around, the man groaned again, “Damn, he’s round.” Lance flushed and the man gave his father $400, for 2 hours Marco.” Marco nodded and the other man grabbed Lance’s wrist and pulled. Lance squeaked out, “W-Wait, Daddy!?” Marco looked at him like an object, “Go Leandro, I’ll see you later.” Lance whimpered but went. It went by in flashes, but they saw and felt a burning sensation in the upper left hip, and someone entering Lance. They saw this happen in flashes still, for 3 years. They only saw the pretty boring yet nice hotel room, and men around lance, until one guy asked,   
“What do you get?” Lance looked confused, “Que?” The man asked, “Does Marco give you any of the profit? If not, what do you get?” Lance shook his head, “I don’t get anything, the effer. I’ll take cigarettes though! One pack per person, spread the word.” This happened for a few months, the first guy had bought him a pack and some lighters. Then Marco came over, “Leandro, what the hell? My customers are paying $200 per hour, and you have the Gall to ask for cigarettes?!” Lance looked at his father with a cigarette in between his lips. “Either give me some of the profit, or” Lance blew out some smoke at his father, “Or let me keep my smokes.” Marco groaned, and said, “Fine, keep your smokes, but here.” Marco tossed a pack at Lance, Lance froze and looked up, “Dad, what?” Marco smirked, “It’s my payment, Leandro.” Lance’s face fell, “F-fine. J-just be gentle.” They saw five years pass, and then they saw Lance get a new client.   
“You look young. Too young.” Lance laughed, “I’m only 15 man, of course I look young.” His face fell. “What? Am I not good enough now?” The man shook his head, “Marco told me you’re 18, and that you’re wanting to be fucked.”   
Lance laughed, “I tolerate it, I don’t look for it.” The man paled, “I’m Jakob. With a K, Leandro, you know that you’re in a sex ring, right?” Lance shrugged, “As long as I get my Smokes I don’t care. How much did you pay?” Jakob replied, “$600, why?” Lance thought aloud, “So Marco has people pay $200 per hour, so 600 divided by 200 is three, so we have three hours, if we aren’t gonna fuck, then can we go do something? I wanna get a tattoo and some piercings.” Jakob nodded, “Y-yeah, I’m not going to have sex with a minor, so let’s go get you something you actually want.” Lance put on jean shorts and a long-sleeved black shirt. “Let’s go get me a tat and some piercings!” They saw some flashes of Lance getting a vine tattooed around his opposite leg and it had blue and red roses tattooed around his thigh and hip. He also got a few facial piercings, his right eyebrow, left side of his nose, snakebites, and a middle bottom lip ring too. Lance looked at Jakob and smiled brightly, “Gracias Jakob!” Lance hugged him and Jakob said, “No problem Leandro, don’t worry, I’ll get you out of that horrible ring.” Lance cried and they went back to the hotel and Lance waved Jakob goodbye, and after a few months, the tattoos healed and same with the piercings.   
Lance opened the door, and two men dressed casually, and Lance let them in, thinking they were clients.  
“How much did you pay?” Lance had had 6 clients that day, and they all finished inside, so he felt gross and really wanted to be clean, “Um, we didn’t pay. We’re here because we got a report about a sex ring?” The first officer questioned. Lance groaned, “Fine, sit on the bed, let me clean up first though.” Lance took a longish shower for 30 minutes and pushed the semen out of his stomach. It hurt, but it was mild compared to having it stay in. Lance put cinnamon scented bodywash and mint Shampoo and conditioner. He came out in a light blue fluffy robe and looked at the officers.  
“Talk.”  
The officers explained about the Sex ring and how a guy who looked like Jakob had explained and had admitted to wanting to have sex with him until he heard about his age. Lance heard some men laughing drunkly at the door and someone banging on the door,   
“Oi, Leandro, your dad told us about you, and we payed $400 bucks, come on and let us have our fun time.”  
Lance opened the door and a group of five entered, the leader shoved Lance to the bed and the others pinned him down. The leader forced Lance’s mouth open and shoved a pill in and forced him to swallow it.  
“I know you do kinks for others, but I want to hear you. I think you know what the pill does.” Lance’s eyes widened with fear, “It’s the date pill. My buddy Jim and I want to both be in you at once, Kevin and Greg want to feel that mouth though.” Lance felt his body go weak and the guys took advantage of it, then the police called for backup and then a squad of five broke in and the two in the closet broke out and pointed a gun at the men. “Get on the ground!” They got off of him and the officers brought Lance to the hospital, and they found he had some light tearing and the drug in his system.  
That’s when Lance went into the Garret household and they helped Lance heal. And after a year, the two went to the garrison and Lance got into the Fighter Class but he met Iverson and Kogane.  
They got out of the mind-meld and Hunk gave Lance a giant hug.  
“Fuck My Father.” Lance said monotone. Hunk picked up Lance and cradled him and said, “Leandro doesn’t really care about it anymore, he’s numb to the pain because it’s how he grew up.  
“The fucker got arrested Hunk, don’t forget that.”   
Hunk grunted and he set Lance on the couch, “I’m making you some Vanilla cake, I know you love it.” Lance’s eyes sparkled, “Really? Thank you so much Hunky!” Hunk laughed and said, “I had some leftover cake mix from when we went shopping still in my bag. I’ll have to ask Coran to find some space substitutes.” Lance practically squealed in delight.  
Hunk smiled and Pidge went and asked Hunk if the reason Lance acted so childish was because he didn’t get a childhood, Hunk nodded.  
“He always acted so adultlike, he never acted like a child until he knew he could trust us not to injure him. Then he pulled pranks, made jokes, and acted more physically affectionate.”  
Hunk looked like he was going to cry, “Then we got stuck in this war. And he started becoming more and more adultlike again. I just want to send him back to earth and let him be as childish as he wants. I-I just want him to have a childhood!” Hunk started crying and Pidge raced to get Shiro and Keith.  
“We have a crying Hunk, Shiro we need your help.” Shiro went and calmed Hunk down and Hunk told him why he was crying.  
Shiro felt an inwards rage and told Hunk he would make a space family for Lance.  
“He won’t ever feel hurt again. That I can promise you Hunk.”  
Shiro told Lance that he would, if Lance accepted, be his surrogate father, like he was with Keith.  
“Y-You want me?” Lance looked like he couldn’t believe his ears. Shiro hugged Lance so tight you could hear Lance’s back pop, “Of course Leandro. Why wouldn’t I? You’re the most loving, caring, beautiful, boy I’ve ever had the pleasure of knowing.” Keith nodded and agreed, “Yeah Leandro, you’re so sweet and kind, I’ve never met a more selfless person than you! You sacrificed yourself for Coran within the first week of knowing him!” Lance started crying tears of happiness and they started hugging him and shushing him, “H-hey it’s ok, Leandro, you’re fine. I-is something wrong?” Lance shook his head while crying, “I-I’m j-just h-happy!” They all hugged, and Coran came in to check on them and shoved them all off lance, pulled him in tight and yelled,   
“WHO MADE MY FAVORITE CHILD CRY?!” Shiro and Keith explained that he only was crying because they told him that they would adopt him when they got back to Earth.  
Coran hissed, “NO! I told Lance that I’d be the one to take him in Number 1, Number 3!” Keith looked confused and he stood next to Lance, Lance was a good foot below Keith.  
“I wear lifts in my shoes, and you did grow.” Keith made an understanding noise. Pidge raced over and stood next to Lance, “OH MY GOD YOU’RE ONLY A FEW INCHES TALLER THAN ME! SHORTIES FOR LIFE!” Lance and Pidge high-fived and laughed. The team became even tighter than before, and together they defeated Zarkon and Lotor, along with Haggar.


End file.
